


A Little Tied Down

by antivansdoitbetter



Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Praise Kink, rim jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8645098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antivansdoitbetter/pseuds/antivansdoitbetter
Summary: Some more self-indulgent smut.

  “So what do you want me to do to you, pet?” Leon asked, running a finger down Vishnal’s chest. Vishnal whimpered.


  “Whatever you want to do to me, master."





	

Leon tested the ropes binding Vishnal’s hands, making sure they were at the same time not too tight, but also sturdy. Under him Vishnal lay on the bed, bare and trembling with anticipation. Leon smiled to himself. He couldn’t wait to make him tremble more. He finished his work with the ropes, and took a sash from his bedside table. He twisted it in his hands.

“Vishnal?” 

“Yes?”

“What’s the word?” he asked seriously. Vishnal swallowed, eyeing the sash in Leon’s hands. It always started the same, in the many times they had done this.

“Rutabaga,” Vishnal responded in as even a tone as he could muster.

“Again.”

“Rutabaga.”

“And if you can’t speak?” Vishnal knocked on the headboard twice. 

“Very good,” Leon purred. He leaned forward, wrapping the sash around Vishnal’s eyes. The other man’s breath was already coming fast, knowing what was to come. 

“So what do you want me to do to you, pet?” Leon asked, running a finger down Vishnal’s chest. Vishnal whimpered.

“Whatever you want to do to me, master,” he breathed. Leon smiled devilishly.

“Such a good answer,” he crooned. His hand traveled up and ghosted over one of Vishnal’s soft, pink nipples. Vishnal gasped, squirming under his binds.

“Be still,” Leon ordered, and Vishnal was, shaking ever slightly. Leon traced his nipple with his finger, gently mussing the sparse hair there, before taking the soft bud between his fingers and pinching. Vishnal keened, his back arching. Leon pushed him back flat onto the bed, hand coming gently around his throat.

“I told you to be still,” he said, running his thumb under Vishnal’s quickening pulse.

“I’m sorry, master,” Vishnal choked out. 

“We’ve only just begun too,” Leon added, still caressing his throat. “I’m disappointed Vishnal.” He withdrew his hand, sitting up on the bed. 

“Now, how to punish you?” he mused. “Shall I gag you? Gag you and then spank that naughty ass until you’ve learned?” Vishnal whined.

“Yes, I think a gag would do nicely,” Leon said. He reached into his bedside table and pulled out another sash.

“Open,” he commanded, and Vishnal complied. He stuffed the soft fabric in Vishnal’s mouth, and then flipped the other man over. Vishnal did his best not to squirm with the new pressure on his achingly hard cock. He breathed heavily through his nose, waiting in anticipation for the strike. He knew Leon savored the build-up more than anything so he focused on staying still. 

Leon ran his eyes over Vishnal’s body. Oh the things he wanted to do. He reached forward, laying a hand softly on Vishnal’s ass. He raised his hand and brought it down sharply on the soft flesh, relishing Vishnal’s muffled cry. Leon did it again, and again, until Vishnal’s perfect cheeks were a light and lovely shade of red. He flipped the other man back onto his back, eyeing his leaking cock for just a moment, before carefully removing the gag.

“There, now have you learned your lesson, pet?” he asked. Vishnal nodded, swallowing hard.

“No, answer me. Have you learned your lesson?” 

“Yes, master,” Vishnal squeaked. Leon smiled honey slow.

“Good, good, my pet is so eager to please. Would you like to please me? Get on your knees and suck my cock?” he asked. 

“Yes, master,” Vishnal whined, trying to control his trembling body. Leon ran his hand down Vishnal’s stomach, then back up his chest.

“I’m sure you would. And maybe you’ll get to, if you’re good. But for now, you’re all mine, and I’m not quite done with you yet,” he drawled. Vishnal whimpered. His neglected erection lay hard on his stomach, and he struggled against the urge to writhe against the bed or buck his hips. He would be good.

Leon shifted his position, coming to the end of the bed, and taking Vishnal’s legs and spreading them apart. He ran his hand down the other man’s legs, down his inner thighs, stopping short of touching Vishnal’s aching cock. Vishnal’s breath quickened, but he held still. Leon chuckled, and leaned down, pressing his lips into the crux of his hip, nipping and licking at the skin there until he left a notable bruise. He followed Vishnal’s body up, biting and sucking him, leaving a trail of bruises in his wake while Vishnal keened above him. He sounded wrecked, begging and babbling, repeating Leon’s name over and over. Leon pulled up and admired his work. One of the agreements of their affairs was that he couldn’t leave marks anywhere that showed, but oh did he love to give Vishnal something to remember him by. A secret shared by the two of them. Volkanon may not know these were here, but Leon would smile knowingly later as they passed in town. He would know who Vishnal belonged to.

“Master! Master please!” Vishnal begged. 

“Hmm?” Leon replied coyly. He kneaded the flesh of Vishnal’s ass in his hand, earning him another wrecked moan. Leon spread his cheeks, before dipping his head to run his tongue across Vishnal’s hole and if he thought the other man sounded wrecked before, he was wrong. He swirled his tongue around Vishnal’s entrance, before dipping his tongue in farther, feeling Vishnal shake as he speared his tongue in over and over. The other man’s moans turned to sobs as he begged, as he spoke Leon’s name like a broken chant. Leon, for all his strength, found his resistance slipping. He palmed himself through his pants, finally touching his excruciatingly hard member. 

He pulled away, catching his breath as he took in the sight of Vishnal, bare, disheveled and flushed. He was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful.

“You did so good, my pet. Would you like your reward?” he asked, sounding far more put together than he was.

“Y-yes master! Please!” Vishnal begged. Leon loomed over him, undoing the blindfold, and then making quick work of the knots in the ropes. As soon as Vishnal was freed, he lurched forward, bringing them into a desperate open-mouthed kiss. He broke from it only to make his way down Leon, kissing his bare chest in quick sloppy kisses before undoing the laces on Leon’s pants. His long, hard cock bobbed free, and Leon hissed at the sensation of the cool air on him, but he didn’t have to worry about it long before Vishnal’s mouth was engulfing him in one smooth motion. Leon did his best not to buck his hips as Vishnal deep-throated him, bobbing his head in a rhythmic motion. Leon threw his head back, gasping. 

“So good, you’re so good at that Vishnal,” he babbled. He felt heat coil in the pit of his stomach and he knew he was close. His eyes fluttered as he relished the feeling of Vishnal’s warm mouth on him.

“Vishnal, I’m coming, I’m--” Leon sounded out, his vision going white. Vishnal pulled back only enough to swallow down every bit of Leon’s seed as he stroked Leon through his orgasm. Leon slumped back, catching himself on his elbows. He watched Vishnal through half-lidded eyes as the other man licked his come off his lips. He leaned forward, capturing his lips in a kiss, tasting himself on Vishnal’s mouth. He kissed him deep, feeling the other man moan against his mouth. Leon took Vishnal’s cock in his hand. He was already so close, it only took a few strokes before he was coming too, keening as his seed spilled over Leon’s hand. Leon locked eyes with him as he licked the come off his hand, watching Vishnal turn a few shades darker.

Leon moved forward, gently taking Vishnal into his arms. The other man was still shaking slightly. Leon kissed the top of his head, moving his hand in soothing circles on Vishnal’s back as he whispered words of praise.

“How are you feeling, love?” he asked as Vishnal finally started to come down. Vishnal raised his head off Leon’s chest, his eyes heavy-lidded, but a smile on his face.

“Good. Tired,” he responded. Leon chuckled, running his hand up and down Vishnal’s arm. 

“Sleep now, love. We can talk tomorrow,” he said. Vishnal nodded, and slowly drifted off. Leon kissed the top of his head, and soon fell asleep too.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to my tumblr runeys-and-radishes
> 
> Please give me any feedback you can! It's appreciated!


End file.
